


the three times poe kissed finn (and the one time finn kissed poe)

by abstrct



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: JUST, Love them, M/M, Movie Night, Really cute, alcohol mention, and i - Freeform, bar mention, cute asf, fluff kinda, i love finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstrct/pseuds/abstrct
Summary: the three times poe kisses finn, basically out of necessity, and the one time finn kissed poe because he wanted to.





	the three times poe kissed finn (and the one time finn kissed poe)

**Author's Note:**

> haha hey this is my first fic on here!! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated:) enjoy!!

1\. on a mission. well, kind of. more of an exploration. a small team was searching through the lands of byss, hoping to find anything. they’d already been there for two days and really wanted to leave sometime soon. poe had flown along with two other pilots, finn tagging along because what better did he have to do than sleep in a cot close to poe and watch him walk around for 16 hours a day? the general had sent them there just to make sure there was no top secret first order base. poe was annoyed, because there obviously is nothing on this planet and he really wishes she would just let them fly back already. he cannot spend another two days in this wet jungle. finn was there for support, physically and emotionally. maybe he enjoyed being there more than he should have, and maybe it was because of one pers-one reason. 

“god, it’s so hot out here,” poe complained as he took another big step over a bunch of tall grass.

“i regret coming with you guys, you should’ve just got another pilot,” complained another pilot. all these pilots do is complain. finn was annoyed too, though, so he understood.

“i think it’s supposed to cool down in a few hours, i mean, look at those clouds. surely they’ll block the sun for a while. maybe you should jus-“ finn was cut off by a hand clasped on his mouth and his back being shoved against a tree. he opened his eyes slowly, seeing poe’s wide ones right in front of his. he tried to form a sentence, but only let out vowels. poe brought his finger up to his mouth, a universal sign to shut the hell up. yet, his hand was still covering his mouth.

and then, he heard it. stormtroopers. “i hope it’s almost night time,” came from a radio static like voice. “i can’t stand this heat.” they sounded really close, so finn tried his best to keep his cool. but it was really hard, having poe’s hand on his mouth, poe’s stomach almost touching his, his knee digging right into his thigh, which hurt like hell. the stormtroopers stood there and just talked for 20 straight seconds, which made finn bothered and annoyed. this was the worst exploration ever. he leaned his head back, but apparently it was too hard, and made a loud noise, stirring a “huh? what was that?” from the troopers. poe cursed under his breath, finn doing it in his head. 

quickly, he signaled for the other two pilots to go away as fast and as quietly as possible. as finn heard the troopers getting closer, he started to really freak out, looking at poe because if he didn’t have a plan to get out of this, they were really in some deep shit and he did NOT want to go back to the first order. and then, the knee digging into his thigh went between his legs, which relieved the pressure on his thigh which felt good and then oh, oh that felt good too, whatever poe was doing. the hand on his mouth moved to his neck and forcefully pulled his face closer to the poe’s, meeting with a messy kiss. 

poe kept rubbing his knee up against finn, and finn swore he was seeing stars. he absentmindedly let his hand tangle in poe’s curls and let out the tiniest, quietest whine. he felt poe smirk against his lips, pulling away just a bit to say “i think you might be enjoying this a little too much,” and laugh. finn shook his head, not letting the small smile that had grown on his face show, and kissed him again. it felt like this had lasted forever, but the troopers weren’t even there yet. god, finn did not know what was happening or why this was happening but he knew that he was really enjoying it. finally, he felt poe being tugged away, harshly. 

“what the hell are you doing?” one trooper asked, a fist in poe’s shirt, which made finn feel weird. the other one had his arm against finn on the tree, trapping him. 

“i’m just trying to have a good time with my boy here, mr. uhhh officer,” poe drunkenly slurred. oh, it all made sense now. the trooper looked at the other, and slightly shook it’s head. 

“just a drunk regular, come on,” one said as they started to walk away. poe turned to finn and gave a smug smile, quickly putting out his fist for a bump, which finn gratefully returned.

he waited until they were out of sight, and then poe turned to finn. “am i a good drunk?” he laughed. finn laughed, too, but that was not on the top of his concerns right now. he simply nodded and sat against the tree, looking down and trying to conceal the blush spreading on his face. ‘you’re a good kisser, too’

2\. at a bar in jakku, on one of their nights off. everyone was dancing, there’d only been a couple of fights. even leia looked like she was having fun. rey was talking to a lady she’d met, drinking a specialty cocktail. finn was watching poe dance, because drunk poe was an absolutely amazing poe. he was drinking at the bar because, frankly, drunk poe is also a very energetic poe, and sometimes you just need a break. and then, he was trying to do the splits. finn almost jumped out of his seat when he went down, cringing. a girl slid next to him at the bar. “some people, huh?”

was she talking about finn, or about poe? he just laughed along, agreeing. she was drinking the same thing he was, and watching the exact same person he was. “hi, my name’s alex,” she said with a smile. finn introduced himself.

as they talked, finn realized that he had a lot in common with this girl, and she was super fun to talk with. she was really nice, and super pretty. finn was in awe, he’s really glad he met her. he glanced behind her quickly, and there was no poe on the floor. next thing he knew, his seat was being turned around and poe was standing in front of him, placing a hand on his cheek and another on his side, fitting himself right between finn’s legs. 

next thing he knew, he was being kissed as if it was a long good bye from a lover. he was soft, the kiss was tender. he was softly caressing his cheek, making finn want to melt into a puddle. what was up with poe and being a good kisser? what was up with poe and kissing finn at all? he pulled away, just slightly. they were both open mouthed, breathing into each other, their lips still touching. poe moved his head, like he was going in for another kiss, so finn did the same, but they both pulled back. “let’s leave,” he whispered. finn nodded, but it was easier said than done. he didn’t want to leave, he wanted to stay right there forever. he wanted to kiss poe until his lips turned blue and, oh, oh no. he’s catching feelings. maybe he wouldn’t if poe didn’t interrupt every single thing and if he didn’t kiss him all the time, and if he didn’t wear his hair like that, maybe if he didn’t talk like that either. it would also help if he didn’t look at finn the way he does sometimes. they were still there, mouth against mouth, until, finally, poe pulled away and walked to the exit. finn had to regain himself to say goodbye to alex, until he realized she wasn’t there anymore. she must have left, which sucks, because he really liked her.

when he walked out, poe was standing right outside, fist up looking for a bump. finn returned. “you’re welcome. looked miserable in there. wanted to spice up your night.”

“i did not look miserable, i was having a very good time and i did not need you to interrupt my night,” he became defensive, even though he knew he enjoyed every second of it. he did need poe. he always needs poe.

“fine, then. ride home?” poe offered, finishing off the last of his drink and throwing it away. finn sighed, shaking his head, maybe he should drive.

3\. leia said it would be a mission that would require good acting skills. like, really good acting skills. one of their scouts had uncovered something on a planet in the outer rim, but had died before they could bring it back. they need to pretend they were a couple, visiting a relative on said planet. at first, finn was livid. no way. no way at all could he pretend to be married to poe. 

“why don’t you just get rey or someone?” he exclaimed, taking note of the way poe wasn’t protesting at all. 

“she’s on a mission. you two are the best we got, it’s just a mission, finn, it’s not that hard,” she said calmly. finn sighed, he shouldn’t do this, he shouldn’t do this, he shouldn’t dovthis, he shouldn’t do this.

“fine. when do we go?” he also took note of poe’s small smile when he said he would do it. probably nothing. 

the next day, finn was sitting in the waiting area, waiting for poe to come out with their visas. hopefully they had been convincing enough. he was tapping his foot and his thumb, nervous they caught them. what if poe got captured? what if he’s being tortured again? finn could never live with himself if that happens. it has been a while, right? the guards in front of him were not helping right now, they had big guns, like really big guns. he felt like they were staring right at him, even though they were wearing masks. 

finally, his bright face appeared at the door, a guard with two visas in his hand to his left. finn quickly thanked every god there was and stood up, putting on a smile, acting happy like a real husband would. of course, poe had to take it a step farther. “we did it, babe!” he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and leaned in for the kiss, again. felt the same as the other two times now. finn gripped poe’s sides, feeling the man smug slightly against his lips. just like husbands.

1\. finn kissed poe at base, when the whole crew was having their monthly movie night. it was a night that leia insisted on having, saying everyone deserves to watch a movie. it’s a night when everyone stops whatever they’re working on, they come to the mission room, and they eat popcorn while watching a classic. everyone loved movie night. rey was subtly mad about it at first, but when she met jessika, she could not wait for movie night. poe himself was also fond of movie night. he’s always loved movies, ever since he was a boy. when his dad told him to go to bed, he would stay up watching one he’d never seem before. he wanted to become a resistance fighter, of course, but he had always wanted to be a filmmaker. he loved film. 

finn did not really care for films in the way poe cared for them, but he went. mainly, he went so he could see the excitement when their was a scene so action-packed, or the tears form in his eyes when their was a sad scene, or the absolute awe in his eyes when a scene was so beautiful. when they had a sleepless night, poe would describe every scene in his favorite movie, or he would tell finn about this amazing plot idea he came up with. he loved hearing him talk about this stuff, he was absolutely mesmerized. 

so on this movie night, as they played heat, a movie from the 90s that poe loved, finn was so happy to hear him tell him about the characters and the plot, careful not to say any spoilers, but sometimes letting one slip. right on the tip of his tongue were three words that were begging to be let out. 

“and, so, in this scene. you know, he’s the bad guy, but he’s the good guy,” finn hummed in agreement, “and they’re meeting at this coffee place. and it’s amazing to see how similar they really are...” finn really wasn’t listening to anything poe was saying, but, god, he was pretty under the light of the movie. half of his face was illuminated, the other half dark. his curls almost looked blue during this one scene. sometimes, there were really loud noises that made poe flinch and made finn’s heart heavy. 

as he kept talking, finn couldn’t help but stare at his lips, and then to his eyes, and then to his curls, and then back to his lips. he could kiss him. he could kiss him right here and right now. he could kiss him. he could kiss him. he could kiss him.

and he kissed him. inching forward and meeting his lips with his own. poe was a little taken aback at first, but sighed into finn’s mouth when he relaxed. finn’s hand was on his cheek, softly caressing it, poe’s was on his neck. their movements were soft and fragile, but their lips moved in perfect harmony, almost like it was meant to be. finn kissed poe. 

poe leaned back, resting his forehead against finn’s, smiling a soft smile that finn didn’t even know was possible for him to do. 

“was that to shut me up? or did you just want to?” poe laughed quietly, careful not to interrupt the other people watching the movie. finn laughed and kissed him again, short but intimate. 

“kind of both,” finn whispered. poe kissed him again, and then again, and again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> also i kinda just skimmed over it and fixed any mistakes that were prominent so i’m sorry if any words are misspelled!


End file.
